There are many remote-controlled power sockets already in use but these all have their own remote control handset supplied with them, and still require power from the mains supply when the connected equipment is not being used. This means that there will be no advantage in using these in order to switch off the mains power supply to equipment that is in standby. Another disadvantage is that the user must use the remote control handset provided with the remote-controlled power socket in order to switch the mains power supply on, then use the remote control handset supplied with the connected equipment in order to switch on the equipment.